Calamity
by KittyKat124
Summary: In a sudden flash, he saw a different girl in her place- a girl with the same blonde hair and blue eyes, the same face. The girl's expression was disapproving, pained, coral pink and sky blue hair clips twisting around strands of golden hair hanging on the sides of her face. Then the image was gone, leaving only the concerned expression on Zelda's face. Ghirahim and Fi in BOTW
1. Chapter 1

**Yey for terrible fanfic written because I had a terrible idea**

 **That's all this is honestly. Enjoy if you can.**

 **Feel free to criticize as much as you want. I probably got mad at myself over it already.**

He could feel so much more than he was used to. He could feel sand, first and foremost- gritty and annoying, in his clothes and his hair and somehow even his ears. He could feel a gentle brush of water, lapping against his back and retreating again, pushing more and more sand into uncomfortable places. He could feel something was missing, something important, but he couldn't remember what it was. He could feel pain, irritated further by the sand, several small aching bruises and stinging cuts, a searing pain all down the side of him in the sand. He tried to move, to get up, to find help. His fingers twitched and clutched at the sand, but he was unable to do anything more.

He didn't want help, he realized. He wanted to die here. He wanted to bleed out in the sand, and he couldn't remember _why_. It hurt so much, and he wanted it to end in his own end.

He felt a hand on his neck, pressing into it. He tried to jerk away, but another hand steadied him.

"You're okay. I'm here to help."

The voice was feminine and oddly familiar. He wanted to pull away from her touch, it burned. But he didn't move. He couldn't move.

"Let me help you up."

A hand held his and another tried to prop up his waist. His feet felt unsteady, and everything span as he rose, causing him to grip the girl with the burning touch for support. He hissed, partially at the sudden contact with her and partially at his pain and weakness. He fell anyways, landing in the sand once more with a gasp of pain.

"I-I'll go get a healer," she said hurriedly, and he saw her feet kicking up sand as she ran.

Then pain surged him and he felt as if the world had dropped away from him.

The burning touch of the girl was what woke him. He didn't want to be awake, pain assaulting him and exhaustion trying to drag him back under. A gentler, more soothing touch was moving across his body, touching each sore spot as it moved. He hissed in pain at each one.

"Stay awake," the girl who'd found him whispered as his eyelids drooped. "You have to stay awake."

He tried to speak, but could only manage an unsteady, breathy sound.

"Don't try to move," a different voice said softly, quiet and gentle and feminine. "Don't try to speak."

The voice seemed to belong to the soothing hands, the ones that were now tracing each scar and removing the pain from them. He screamed as they tried to roll him over, though it was more of a squeak than a scream. Even his tongue felt heavy, and his throat burned. There was a gasp as he was turned towards the two girls. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, and there was something familiar about her, though he couldn't remember what. The other girl was completely covered in a sheen of scales like those on a fish, red fins falling around her head instead of hair and her body a mix of red and blue.

The gasp had come from the fish girl. She was staring at his side in horror, though he could barely tell through the pain. She looked to the other, who tore a strip of blue fabric from her clearly expensive dress and dipped it in the water from the sea. Then the rag was pressed against his side, and he screamed. It still wasn't loud, but it was louder than before. The cold water aggravated his wound more than anything.

"Calm down," the normal girl said. "It's probably infected. We have to clean it before it can be healed.

He gripped her wrist sharply as another wave of pain crashed over him, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. The girl squeaked, but made no move to stop him. As the fish girl rubbed the cloth over the wound again, his grip tightened, and he felt the bone of the girl's wrist crack in his grip before he blacked out.

He couldn't tell hoe much time had passed before he woke up next, but the pain in his side was now only a dull ache, and he could tell it had been bandaged. He was alone, and instead of the sand he was lying in a comfortable bed. Se sat up, gritting his teeth as his side ached and the world spun for a moment. The room was simple, and yet he could tell it belonged to someone with money to spare. Paintings of flowers and fields hung on the walls, the floor covered in a red and gold rug. A desk was beside the bed he lay in, a drooping flower in a vase the only thing on it. A dresser was placed against the far wall, a mirror hanging above it. He saw his reflection in it. Pale, almost gray skin. White hair hanging over half his face, concealing his left eye. His visible eye was dark, almost black, and when he moved the hair aside to see the other it was similar. A black diamond marked his cheek below his left eye.

The door opened, and the blonde girl entered. A cast was wrapped around the wrist he'd broken earlier.

"You're awake. Thank the Goddess. I was beginning to worry," she said, a genuine smile on her face. "I brought you a meal. Nothing too extravagant, but it's food."

She lay a silver tray on his lap, a loaf of bread and a bowl of soup on it. It looked so out of place. The dishes were all beautiful, and the meal was so simple.

"Who?" the word was all he could push past his lips.

"Huh?" the girl blinked, and he tried again.

"Who...?"

She stared for a moment, before realization seemed to dawn on her. "Who am I?"

He nodded, and she smiled. "I am surprised you do not know. I am Princess Zelda."

"Zelda," he said, the word oddly familiar.

In a sudden flash, he saw a different girl in her place- a girl with the same blonde hair and blue eyes, the same face. The girl's expression was disapproving, pained, coral pink and sky blue hair clips twisting around strands of golden hair hanging on the sides of her face. Then the image was gone, leaving only the concerned expression on Zelda's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You looked distant for a moment."

He couldn't manage to speak. Each time he tried his voice would just cut out, his mind would go blank and his tongue would feel heavy. He put a hand to his forehead, groaning as a headache began to set in.

"Are you alright?" Zelda sounded panicked now, and he nodded as the headache seemed to pass. "Thank goodness. May I ask for your name? It will make it much easier to help you."

He couldn't remember his name, and he shrugged. Zelda frowned, and the door opened again.

"I thought I told you to let me go in alone," she said suddenly, and he saw a boy with dirty blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky in the doorway.

He cried out in panic as images assaulted him, images of a golden haired boy in a green tunic. He saw the green boy driving his blade through his chest. He heard his own screams, saw nothing but the hilt of the blade, blue with a design like wings. He felt the presence within it, the sorrow.

The blade was strapped to the boy who'd just entered's back. The images faded, and he saw that. A word slipped past his lips, foreign and yet familiar. "Fi."

"What? No, this is Link."

"Fi," he said again and he could feel tears in his eyes, though he couldn't remember why. His gaze wouldn't leave the blade. "Fi."

Link stared wide eyed at him, but he barely noticed it. All he could see clearly was the sword. "Fi. Fi. Fi."

Zelda shooed Link out of the room, saying some nonsense about upsetting him. He watched the sword until the door closed and he couldn't see it anymore.

"Can you remember your name?" Zelda asked, her expression soft and hopeful. Though he couldn't moments before, he somehow knew it now.

"Ghirahim," he said, his head spinning. Before Zelda could respond, he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**More because I wrote more I have nothing else to say honestly**

 **Feel free to criticize as much as you want. I probably got mad at myself over it already.**

His dreams were haunted by a figure at the edge of his vision, watching as he stumbled through fog so thick he couldn't see his surroundings. The figure's head was wreathed in flame, like a wild mane of hair. That was all he was able to really make out, the rest of the shape a dark silhouette and nothing more. Each time he caught a glimpse of scenery he felt he should recognize it, yet he couldn't remember where he was.

He woke up afraid. The shadowy figure lurked in his mind, something about it instilling fear in him.

"Ghirahim," he said softly, feeling the way the name- his name- rolled off his tongue and through his lips.

He sat up, seeing that the flower on the bedside table had been replaced, the new flower's petals sky blue in the center, snow white along the borders. It was in a pot, and he reached out to touch the petals. They were soft, gentle. The flower seemed to wilt slightly at his touch, and he pulled away.

The door opened, and Link was in the doorway. The boy's blue eyes bore into his, filled with confusion and guilt. The sword was still strapped to his back, but this time he caught no glimpse of memory- as that was what it had to be, his memories- when his eyes rested on it. As the boy moved closer, he found himself flinching back involuntarily. A flash, the memory of the blade in his chest. He was pressed against the wall, and the boy pulled back as well, shock, confusion and concern in his eyes.

Ghirahim found his gaze flicking between the blade and Link's face. Link seemed to realize something, laying the sword against the wall and raising his hands to show he was now unarmed. He found the courage to not pull away when the blond approached him. Still he wouldn't let the boy touch him.

Ghirahim's eyes were drawn to the sword again, and he found himself whispering the name he'd started to associate with it. "Fi."

Link's gaze followed his, and he saw confusion on his face.

"The... sword," he said, forcing the words out of his mouth, the words separated by a pause and coming out choppy.

Link nodded. He clearly understood now, and Ghirahim was glad he could make sense of his words. His thoughts were jumbled enough, and plenty was lost between his mind and his tongue. His tongue felt heavy, and he could barely speak.

"Zelda?" he had intended to use more words, but Link seemed to understand anyway. He made a few gestures Ghirahim didn't understand before pulling out a small notepad and writing something on it.

Ghirahim stared at the lettering in confusion. It made no sense to him, appeared to be a bunch of scribbles. Link stared at him when he didn't respond to it.

"Don't understand," he said, surprised he was able to speak more than a single word without a tremendous effort.

Link smiled reassuringly, pointed to the first word and, softly, he spoke a single word. "Zelda."

Something about the boy speaking seemed unusual to him, though he didn't know why. Link was telling him what each word said, he realized. The makeshift lesson continued, Link teaching him how to read the symbols, and how to write a few words as well. Link smiled at him, gentle and patient. The image twisted and he saw the boy in green, his clothes stained with blood and a pained smile on his face as he stared into his eyes with a piercing blue gaze. There was blood on his hands and dripping down his face, and yet he still wore that blank, patient smile.

He gave a hiss and grabbed his head, drawing into a ball and breathing heavily. The boy in green scared him, loathe as he was to admit it. He felt Link's hand on his back, his touch gentle and weary. How he could feel all these things through touch was unclear to him, but it didn't matter. He wanted to pull away, but his body wasn't responding to him.

He heard the door open and Zelda was in the doorway. Her expression was shocked, and then she smiled. "I'm glad to see you're getting along now," she said.

Link signed something to her, and she grew solemn. She moved to stroke his back as well, and this time he flinched instinctively. Her touch still burned.

"I'll go get Mipha," Zelda said softly, walking out of the room.

Mipha turned out to be the fish girl. Her soothing touch made his body respond, made him feel more calm.

"It's alright. You will be alright."

He didn't fully believe her, but he let her think he did. As she continued to soothe him, her gentle voice and touch lulled him to sleep.

When he woke it was briefly, and he was alone. The flower at his bedside had perked up again. He wasn't sure why he noticed this, but he did. It wasn't long before he was pulled back into the embrace of sleep, and he forgot all about the flower.


	3. Chapter 3

**So uh, I forgot this existed sorry**

 **I say this assuming anyone actually cares about this because this won't be the last time this happens**

 **So yeah criticism is fine cause I criticize myself also**

The shadowy figure was back. It watched him with burning eyes as he searched the landscape in his dream for... something? He couldn't remember what he was looking for. Fog curled around dead trees in an empty field. The dark thing watched him from across the clearing.

His eyes opened and he saw Mipha changing the bandages on his side. Her hand traced the wound and he hissed, though she followed his movement as he flinched and her finger jabbed awkwardly into the open wound. He cried out in pain, ashamed of his weakness.

"My apologies," she said softly. "It is not my intention to harm you, but it is difficult when you move like that."

"Fine... It's fine," he hissed, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

The shadowy figure flashed behind his eyes, and he shut it out, tried to block its that mane of fire kept haunting him.

He felt bandages wrapped around his wound, and he sat up slowly when the hands retreated. Mipha smiled, holding a hand out to him. He took it and was lifted to his feet. He followed the fish girl as she lead him through hallways decorated lavishly with symbols that were vaguely familiar. Symbols that instilled fear in him for whatever reason. Mipha's hand remained closed on his, cool and gentle, thought it made him uncomfortable.

And then there was Link, with his sword on his back, and Zelda in an elegant white dress with a flower tucked behind her ear. He felt out of place. He was in the wrong place. He wasn't supposed to be here. And yet when he was spotted Zelda smiled and Link gave him a small nod and wave, the corner of his mouth tugged upwards. That half smile seemed so familiar somehow.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered," Zelda said eventually, and for some reason he noticed how healthy the flower tucked into her hair looked. She was unfazed by his staring. "This is a Silent Princess. They're an endangered species of flower, and we can't get them to reliably grow domestically yet."

"Silent Princess," he echoed, his voice shaky and hoarse but recovering.

"Yes. I actually asked Mipha to bring you here to help me with some research in the field, if you think you'd be up for it?"

Something about the prospect of leaving made the large palace suddenly feel cramped, and he felt suddenly as if the walls were too close and the ceilings too low. He nodded.

The group ended up in a large meadow, filled with wildflowers that Zelda informed him had medical benefits. A few of them were gathered up by Link and Mipha, who had pouches on hand filled with petals and stems and leaves of different flowers, all sorted by effect, he learned when Mipha caught him staring. He picked a pale blue flower and twirled it in his hands. A girl, delicate and beautiful, a sky blue gemstone set in her chest, her pale blue skin, her face like a carving...

A thousand details assaulted him, and when he came to, there were tears in his eyes and the flower had been crushed in his hands. He blinked in confusion and to clear the tears away, confused and alarmed. He opened his clenched fist to see the crumpled flower resting in his palm. He dropped it to the grass, a voice, gentle and innocent, playing in his mind.A memory.

 _"It's okay, just lay it down. More will grow."_

 _"I didn't mean to kill it... I'm sorry, Fi."_

 _"It's okay, Ghirahim."_

He was crying was he crying? Why couldn't he remember who that blue girl was, who that fire-maned figure was? He put his head in his hands.

"Ghirahim? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, he couldn't breathe anymore, the air was too pure, it burned his throat and his lungs. He was gasping for air he was breathing, clawing at his throat as phantom hands choked him.

"GHIRAHIM!"

The scream was accompanied by the cool touch of Mipha's scales, pulling him close to her and stroking his hair. His hands were pinned gently but firmly by her arms, trapped by his sides.

"Calm down," she said quietly, barely audible over his breathing and his heart beating.

His head was spinning and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was Mipha stroking his hair or someone else who knew him inside and out, someone who's face and name he could no longer recall.

He screamed, no longer able to form thoughts enough to speak or stay silent.

 _"You're fine, Ghirahim. I'm here."_

 _"I can't breathe..."_

 _"Yes, you can. There's nothing wrong."_

 _"It hurts."_

 _"I know it does. I wish I could help you."_

When his eyes opened he felt an urge to kill the girl holding him, and he thrashed against her grip. Startled, she couldn't keep her hold and he was able to run, his heart hammering in his chest and his breath rattling in his lungs.

 _"Kill them!"_

 _"I don't want to."_

 _"I am your master. You will obey me."_

 _"But I-"_

 _"OBEY ME!"_

He was caught off guard by a shudder that traversed his body at the words that ran through his mind, a conversation he couldn't recall any details of. He collapsed, gripping the bark of the tree before him to haul himself to his feet. He was trembling, his grip on the gnarled oak the only thing keeping him from falling again.

A squirrel ran down the trunk and he pounced on it without thinking, barely aware of what he was doing until its warm blood flooded his mouth and he found himself tearing at its flesh until it was nothing but a bloody pulp.

"Oh gods," he gasped, sinking against the tree. His side burned, the wound had probably reopened. He sat there, blood all over everything, a hand over his side, until the others found him and he blacked out as Mipha and Zelda crouched to examine him.

The fiery mane of the dark figure watched him stumble through his dreams once more, until he collapse at the foot of a tree and screamed to the black figure.

"Who are you?" he cried. "What do you want from me?"

Yet the figure was silent no matter how many questions and curses he screamed at the top of his lungs until his throat was hoarse and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You are weak," the figure said, its voice quiet but intimidating. "Come back to me. I will return your strength to you."

Before he could reply, he was jolted awake by a crash of thunder.

Rain hammered on the window, and a flash of lightning accompanied by thunder flashed. He emerged from a cocoon of blankets someone had wrapped him up in, wandering until he somehow wound up on the roof. He stood with his arms outstretched, letting the rain drench him and watching lightning strike everything but him despite his desire to be struck, to feel alive for just a moment. He stayed screaming his hatred to the gods, but not one of them deigned to strike him down no matter how much he wished they would. He let out a final hoarse scream before sitting with his knees drawn in to his chest, sobbing into the night.

Link was the one to find him the next morning, still curled up, his tears finished streaming but the water from them and the rain still drenching his shivering body.

"Leave me," he hissed when the boy tried to pull him out of his position. "Leave me to die."

His throat was sore, but he'd found his voice in the night while he screamed at the gods. He was shivering, drenched to the bone and freezing cold. He felt warmth beside him- Link. The boy decided to sit beside him. Ghirahim found himself leaning on the blond, exhausted and cold, until he drifted to sleep once more. Thankfully, this time, it was dreamless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello**

 **I don't have much to say as per usual so I'll just start**

When he woke up, Link was gone, but he'd been left alone on the rooftop. He sat up and looked out at the rising sun. How long had it been since he'd fallen asleep? He wasn't sure, and he didn't care.

The wound on his side had miraculously healed during the night, leaving only a pale scar that traced a path from just below his shoulder to just above his waist. Mipha had been unable to heal the wound that quickly with her strange magic. Why was he healed now?

He stood with his toes curling over the edge of the roof, his arms outstretched like wings as he leaned forward, slowly, ever so slowly, until he was falling towards the earth with a desire to feel the release of death. And yet, when he hit the ground, he felt winded for a moment before he was able to stand again and scream as he clawed at his arms and his skull trying desperately to tear pale skin and feel blood flow.

Mipha was the one to find him, to guide him to the shelter of his room. No matter how much of her magic he could feel her pouring into his spirit his mind remained clouded and mad.

He was insane.

Mipha had to return home. She lived somewhere else, somewhere filled with water and people like her with scales and fins. He watched her walk away from the castle, a trident strapped to her back and a patient smile on her face as she turned back to them one last time and waved. Zelda didn't want to leave his side for a few days, afraid something would happen to him if her eyes were elsewhere. Her burning touch was familiar to him now.

The dark figure watched him in his dreams, silent and judging as he stumbled through his twisted mind in search of something familiar.

He didn't belong here. He belonged elsewhere, and the shadow knew it. One night, the shadow spoke, a simple sentence he had waited a long time to hear.

"I will tell you everything."

He was to accompany the princess and the knight to the sacred Spring of Power. He felt as if a thousand insects were crawling on his skin as he approached the sacred site, the large winged statue standing over the waters seemed to watch him with a disapproving gaze. He mumbled an excuse about watching the entrance and sat down as close as he could get without feeling unwelcome. The shadowy figure was there, watching him, just a figure created by his mind, he assumed.

"You were my servant," the figure began to speak and he listened. "My most powerful ally, my right hand man. She took you from me. She made you into the weakling you are now. I will help you. I will make you powerful as you once were."

He heard footsteps and the figure was gone, his head turned to see Zelda in tears and Link by her side. He approached the girl, only to hear a voice in the back of his mind, dark and unnerving, the voice of the fire-maned man from his dreams.

"Do not trust her. She will forsake you."

He followed the pair to the Spring of Courage a few days later, where they were met with similar results. The dark figure returned to speak to him, to tell him over and over that Zelda was not his friend, that Link was his enemy, that the Goddess they prayed to despised him.

And then Zelda ventured to the Spring of Wisdom, and he felt drawn towards the statue. It spoke to him, a holy voice, ethereal and beautiful.

"You were my child," she said softly, regretfully. "I was a fool to let him take you from me."

He felt as if he was being torn in half, two forces trying to reclaim him, trying to make him theirs. The fire-maned shadow that haunted his dreams and the winged woman with welcoming arms, fighting over who he belonged to.

Then Calamity Ganon came, the being the Champions were fighting to repel. It roared and he felt pain in his head and in his heart, bits of slime flying in all directions even as he and Link and Zelda approached it until one struck him alongside the shout of the fire-maned shadow.

"YOU ARE MINE! YOU WERE ALWAYS INTENDED TO BE MINE!"

He was enveloped in burning sludge, it forced itself into his body and down his throat as he choked and screamed. He felt it harden around his body like armor, still fluid enough for him to move freely in. He stared out of the casing of darkness at Zelda, who stared back wide-eyed.

He wanted to kill her. He could feel a gentle push from Ganon- from his master- telling him to command his army and hunt down the princess who threatened his rule. He raised an arm and the robots the Hylians had unearthed, the very creatures Zelda had studied and hoped would save them from his master, charged across buildings and the streets and everything, destroying it all. He could hear Zelda screaming his name, could see Link trying to drag her away.

He sent his minions after them, moving to his place by his master's side.

And yet somehow Zelda made it to them, glowing with a golden aura, reached out and pulled his master into a cage of gold and white, turned to him and sent golden light towards him until he couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't feel.

He hadn't expected to wake up. He had expected even less to wake up in the ruins of Hyrule castle with slime dripping from his skin and flowing from his mouth in a stream of vomit. He'd been so stupid.

He'd trusted him. How had he managed to convince himself that trusting a being with a mane of fire and obsidian skin was a good decision? He curled in on himself in what had once been his room, sobbing. He'd made a mistake. He'd ruined everything.

The Silent Princess blooming in a pot on his crumbling nightstand hadn't wilted.

He lifted the pot, cradling it to his chest. He stepped away from the ruins of Hyrule Castle and the surrounding town, guilt swarming him. Even though the Guardians under Ganon's influence watched him move, their lasers missed him every time, sometimes by mere inches. He soon found himself in Hyrule Field, staring out at the grass, still green despite the destruction within the town's walls, despite the Guardians patrolling the roads. He made it to a broken carriage on the side of the road before he fell to the ground, exhaustion and guilt weighing him down. He set the flower beside him and cried until the sun was setting and he could no longer remain conscious.

He dreamed of standing by Ganon's side as Guardians razed the town and killed everyone while he laughed and crushed Link and Zelda under his feet.


End file.
